


A stranger's kindness.

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Multi, alternatively titled 'Aleks is an ass'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to a fancy dinner date, Aleks & James get stuck in the snow. Luckily a stranger is there to lend a hand where Aleks would not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A stranger's kindness.

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents OTFebruary - a whole month for /your/ ot3s! Send your prompts my way at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“Fuck!” James yelled as he revved the engine of his car. He’d wanted to take Aleks out and treat him to dinner at a nice restaurant but it looked like they weren’t going to make it. It had snowed overnight and now James had gotten his car stuck in it. Aleks was uncaring of the entire situation, far too engrossed in his phone.

“You’re going to have to get out and push.” Aleks commented absently.

“You mean we’ve got to get out and push.” James huffed as he quit trying to get his car to move on its own. Aleks scoffed at the mere idea.

“Yeah, right – it’s your car.” Aleks reminded him. James looked at his boyfriend in disdain.

“Yeah and you’re in it. Do you want to go to this restaurant?” James demanded. Aleks shrugged.

“It’d be nice but really, I’m not dressed to go out in the snow.” Aleks gestured to his dress shoes and suit trousers. James rolled his eyes and looked to the sky for help.

“Neither am I!” James reminded his boyfriend as he pointed to his own dress shoes.

“It’s your car.” Aleks shrugged.

 

 

James cursed as he opened the door into the cold. Aleks hissed beside him and recoiled away from the icy air.

“Hey, shut that. It’s cold!” Aleks cried out as James stomped out into the snow. James glared back at him and Aleks tried to hide his smirk behind his hand. Aleks shooed him away, “Go on. I want to eat some fancy dinner.” Aleks insisted with a snide giggle. James almost wanted to shove Aleks out of the passenger door but he decided he wasn’t that cruel. He slammed the car door shut instead and trudged to the back of the car. James cringed as he flicked snow up and into his trouser leg. When he reached the back of his car James had to just take a moment to breathe and calm down. He knew it would be a lot easier if Aleks came and help him but his boyfriend was stubborn and just flat out rude sometimes. James knew the sooner he got the car moving the sooner he could go and eat some good food. So with a heavy sigh, James placed his hands on the trunk of the car and pushed.

 

 

Seamus had been on his way home from work when he’d spotted them. He saw the car first and knew instantly that it was stuck. Seamus was content to just drive away and laugh until he saw who was pushing it. The man was awfully attractive and Seamus just had to indulge and slow down beside him. The man didn’t even bother to look up and continued cursing as he pushed.

“Aleks, can you at least start the engine?” The man yelled to his passenger in the front. Seamus glanced at said passenger and was taken aback by his looks as well. There were two handsome men in one car? He was blessed. Seamus stopped beside them, thankful that the road was empty. Nobody wanted to drive on a day like today. The guy who had been pushing the car finally looked up. Seamus nodded to him in a friendly manner.

“Do you need help?” Seamus offered.

 

 

James looked to the stranger as though he was an angel.

“Yes, please – I’d probably have this thing moving if _someone_ would be as helpful as you are.” James directed his ire to his boyfriend. Aleks flipped him off in response. Seamus laughed and exited his own car. It was cold but he was happy to help a fellow driver. Unlike the man’s boyfriend, it seemed.

“My name’s Seamus.” Seamus said as he bent over to help the man push his car.

“Oh, yeah – my name’s James and that lazy fucker in the front is Aleks.” James introduced them both. This time Aleks graced them with a noncommittal wave.

“Nice to meet you both.” Seamus said sarcastically as he and James worked to get the car moving.

“Aleks, start the damn car!” James yelled at his boyfriend as he and Seamus fought for purchase against the slippery ground. Aleks sighed as though it was of great annoyance but he started the car anyway.

 

 

James and Seamus cheered in unison when the car finally moved from the rut it was inside. They heard Aleks yelp from the front as the car began to roll.

“Hit the brakes, idiot!” James called out affectionately. Aleks hit them hard but at least he didn’t go rolling down the road.

“Fuck.” Aleks cursed from inside the car and James laughed at his stupidity. He turned to Seamus, stretching out his arm and holding his hand out for a high five. Seamus hit his palm against James’ with gusto.

“Thank you.” James said as he let his arm fall. He subtly rubbed his palms – Seamus was very rough with his high fives.

 

 

“Can we go now? I’m hungry.” Aleks complained from the car and James sighed.

“He’s grateful, honestly.” James defended his boyfriend. Seamus laughed.

“Nah, I get it. It looks like you’re off to eat some good food – have fun.” Seamus told the man before he turned to climb back into his old car.

“Wait, why don’t you come with us? We’ve missed our reservation at the restaurant so you might as well join us.” James suggested. Aleks popped his head out of the window upon hearing this.

“What? You mean I won’t be getting lobster?” Aleks lamented.

“No, you ungrateful bastard. I’m going to be treating Seamus here as well.” James told his boyfriend. Aleks sighed and shrugged at the thought.

“Fine but now you owe me dessert.” Aleks grumped as he tucked himself back into the warmth of the car.

 

 

“So what do you say? Would you like to join us?” James offered. He looked so hopeful and sincere that Seamus really couldn’t say no.

“Sure but you’re can’t treat me – I’m paying for myself.” Seamus declared.

“Sure.” James said but the way he said it made Seamus think he wasn’t really agreeing with him. “You can just follow us.” James said as he trailed back to his own car. Aleks had shuffled back over into his seat. Seamus nodded his agreement.

“Yeah, okay.” He waved awkwardly at Aleks. “See you at the restaurant.” Seamus said kindly.

“Yeah, see you there.” Aleks mumbled as he got comfortable in his seat. James rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s rudeness but nodded to Seamus.

“Let’s go.”

 

 

oOo

 

Though he didn’t get his lobster, Aleks was quite content with the fancy hamburger James had bought him. He sat beside his boyfriend with their new friend across from them. James snickered as Aleks made content noises and dropped his head onto James’ shoulder.

“This is the best damn thing in the world.” Aleks sighed.

“I have to agree.” Seamus added. He and Aleks had ordered the same thing and neither one of them was regretting it.

“I aim to please.” James said smugly.

“We’re going to have to drag him back here another time.” Aleks told Seamus with a nod. Seamus shook his head.

“No, I wouldn’t want to intrude on another one of your dates.” Seamus replied.

“Nah, you wouldn’t be intruding. You’re cute.” Aleks complimented.

 

 

“Aleks.” James hissed. Seamus briefly wondered if he was going to cause a fight between them.

“What? You said so yourself in the car. I’m just stating facts.” Aleks said petulantly. James flushed scarlet and Seamus laughed at them both.

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer then; see how much we could get him to spend on food. Maybe we could get lobster next time.” Seamus suggested with a cheeky wink.

“I like your thinking.” Aleks pointed at Seamus .

“What have I got myself into?” James groaned though really, he wasn’t about to actually complain. It wasn’t everyday you had two cute guys trying to take on a date at once. James was kind of glad that his car got stuck in the snow. By the look on Aleks’ face, he was too. James couldn’t wait for another date with Seamus. James would just need more money to afford _two_ lobsters.


End file.
